


Jesper and Kaz Thing

by ErrorNameNotSeen



Category: Six of Crows - Fandom
Genre: M/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:29:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrorNameNotSeen/pseuds/ErrorNameNotSeen
Summary: Jesper is smitten. Also, stupid.





	Jesper and Kaz Thing

A confession is iminent. Unavoidable, forthcoming, and other patronizing, maddening words. There’s something to be thought in a confession, whether there’s any point at all, other than to rid yourself of the raw, gnawing feeling in your guts. The outcome will be a smirk and a withdraw, obviously, there’s nothing he does more naturally, but you’ll no longer feel like you’re keeping a big secret from your best friend.   
Jesper does not like this. Not at all. The feeling of guilt aching in his ribs, the dizziness in his brain, the anxiety curled like a dragon on his shoulders. He likes none of it. But with these, he gets to feel joy and warmth all over his body whenever his best friends talks to him. Walks beside him. Looks at him. Temporarily, all of the guilt and anxiety is gone, and all he feels is the sweet, sweet feeling of his greatly guarded addiction.


End file.
